Inheritance
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: It is a time of peace in the wizarding world, and Hermione has overheard something that concerns Harry Potter himself. So the pair have put together some plans to stop this conspiracy with the help from an unexpected source... This story describes a gay relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Everyone still at Hogwarts was still celebrating, even the people that lost loved ones were celebrating because they realised just like everyone else that now Voldemort was dead, their world was safe, the safest it had been in a long time. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched everyone either laugh or cry. After a lot of food and some hot tea, Harry got up and stretched.

'I'm going to see McGonagall about somewhere to sleep, I'm completely knackered.'

'I'm not sure if we're heading home or what, but we'll let you know.'

'Yep, I'll visit in a day or so,' Harry hugged his friends then made his way down to a very dishevelled Professor McGonagall. Just as he reached her, Neville ran in and started panting heavily, but couldn't talk so he grabbed her arm and pointed.

Harry ran the rest of the way, 'What is it Neville?'

Neville shook his head and pointed, then pulled Harry towards the doors where Hagrid was carrying someone with long black robes.

'Blimey, he's a live,' Harry stared up at Snape, 'Um Professor, there's a lot to explain, but he really was on our side. Now's not the time to go into that though.'

'Alright Harry, I'll go see if he's going to be alright. Will you be around somewhere?'

'Yeah, I was going to see if you could find me somewhere to sleep.'

'I'll do that as soon as I've seen to Severus,' she hurried away with the two young men staring after her.

'We thought he died, he gave me a memory, but then Voldemort told me to go to him.'

'But what about Dumbledore Harry?' Neville panted.

'It was planned between them. If you give me a few days I'll explain.'

'Sure, I think you need to explain a lot of things now it's over.'

'I will, can you go let Hermione and Ron know about Snape, I want to talk to Aberforth.'

'No problem Harry,' Neville stood straight, took a couple of calming breathes then walked off.

Harry stared at the door of the room that was being used as a temporary hospital before he found Dumbledore's brother. He spoke for a few minutes, then Harry went back to the door. He couldn't work out what he felt for the man now, the man that had loved his mother, but also helped protect Harry for years.

'Harry,' Ginny said as she walked over to him, 'I heard about Snape and Neville said something about him being on our side.'

'Yeah, there's too much to go into right now though and I'm exhausted. I just want to find out if he's going to be alright.'

'I mainly came over to find out about us.'

'Look Ginny, right now is not the best time. I haven't had time to think of anything and I need to rest.'

'But when you've had time, will we be together?'

'I can't say yes or no, not right now and probably not for a while. Too much has happened to think about relationships.'

McGonagall stepped outside the door, 'He's going to live. Now I know you're tired Harry and probably need to see Madame Pomfrey yourself, but I do need a couple of questions answered. So I'll show you a room you can use then you can explain.'

'Yeah, I can give you the basic rundown until later.'

Harry and McGonagall walked off why Ginny stared after him, 'You will be mine Harry, I'm determined for you to see that,' she turned and went back to join her family with the thoughts of being Mrs. Potter in her mind and she wondered if Harry knew everything about his heritage.

Harry stood just inside the doors of a large living type room, he explained what Dumbledore and Snape had planned, everything that Snape had been doing since Voldemort first found out about the prophecy.

'If you give me a few days, I'll show you and Kingsley the memory. That's proof of what Snape was doing and also what Dumbledore asked him to do.'

'Alright, the minister will need to see proof of this because of what Severus seemed to be doing over the last few years. Now why don't you get some rest, then you can see Madame Pomfrey.'

'I will and professor, thanks for believing in me. You never wasted time with questions even though I knew you wanted them. I really appreciate that.'

'Albus always said to trust you and we all know he gave you a job. We didn't know how important that job was, now we do. Now rest, you look like you can barely stand.'

'I'm forcing myself to stay standing,' Harry gave her a smile before she left, then headed over to the large bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, took his shoes off, then his stained and ripped jumper and jeans before climbing under the covers. The moment his head hit the pillow he was snoring softly.

The Weasley family along with Hermione all arrived back at Muriel's place, 'Why are we here dad?' Ron asked.

'We've been in hiding for months Ron, there's no food at the Burrow plus we have to make sure the death eaters never cursed the place. So we'll do that in a day or two, Muriel has been kind enough to let us all stay here.'

'Oh, okay, sorry, I haven't had much time to think about all this. I knew you lot went into hiding, Bill told us when we stayed there.'

'Now why didn't Harry come with us?' Molly asked.

'He wants to get his own place now he can, so he's staying at Hogwarts till he sorts a few things out.'

'He's much too young to be living alone, he should be here with his family. Then he will need to sit down with Ginny and work on their relationship since you three have been gone for so long.'

'He's an adult Mrs. Weasley and that's one thing Harry told me, he wants his own place and time to himself now he can.'

'I'm sure when I talk to him he will see sense and listen to me,' Molly said then started to bustle around the kitchen with Ginny beside her.

Hermione watched as Ginny and her mother talked quietly why they got everyone's breakfast ready and for some reason the looks they were giving each other made her feel very uneasy, so she pulled Ron aside and into another room.

'You know Harry won't be talked into anything wrong, but what's going on with your mum and Ginny?'

'Oh those two, for years they have been talking like that. I did overhear them once, all about how Ginny will be Mrs. Potter one day, but something I never understood, was something Ginny said. I was walking past her room one day and she was staring at herself in the mirror, she had this paper thing on her head, sort of cut out like a tiara, like Muriel's. Then she said lady Potter, what's that?'

'Lady Potter, I have no idea. But you know what Harry told us about what he wants.'

'Yeah, he's not getting married and he won't have a normal relationship. At first I was hacked off because he had been with Ginny, but after he explained, I suppose I get it. I'm still hoping he changes his mind though.'

'If he does, it won't be for a long time. Let's not mention any of this to Harry, he's probably trying to forget everything for a while and I can't blame him. But I'm tired, do you think we could find somewhere to sleep.'

'I'll work it with dad, come on,' Ron took Hermione's hand and they spoke to his father before heading up the stairs and into a room ready to have a long sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next few days, Harry rested. He would walk around the castle, sometimes picking up books and banishing them to a classroom. He wanted to leave, but he also wanted to speak with Snape before heading out. When Harry went to see Madame Pomfrey about the few injuries he had, he asked about Snape and she said that he would need a week for the potions to work so he could talk as one of the bites from the snake had pierced his vocal chords.

Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table having some breakfast when an owl flew down and landed in front of him. Harry didn't recognise the owl, but took the scroll from it then watched as it flew away.

'Dear Mr. Potter, we were informed by the new minister that you have finally ended the war and that is the reason you broke into and out of Gringotts. As the dark lord also killed goblins, we have decided that you would receive no punishment nor will you need to pay for the damage. Now to other matters, we were not able to find you when you became of age, so we would like to invite you to come see us at your earliest convenience so we can hand over your inheritance. There will be forms to read and sign, so expect to spend a few hours at our bank. Yours sincerely Gringhack, president of Gringotts wizarding back.'

Harry stared down at the word inheritance and wondered what in the name of merlin did that mean. He received his vault that his parents left him, he also received the Black vault, what else could there. Harry got up and headed to the nearest classroom, he found parchment, ink and a quill, wrote a reply then headed outside to find an owl. The owlery had been destroyed, so the owls mainly stayed in the trees just on the edge of the forest. He looked up at one, and stuck his hand out, luckily it flew straight down and landed on Harry's arm.

'Take this to Gringotts, to Gringhack,' Harry gave the owl his letter then watched it fly off.

'What was that Harry?'

Harry turned and saw Neville, 'Hi Neville, um I got this letter from Gringhack the president of Gringotts, something about an inheritance and they couldn't find me when I came of age. I got my parents and Sirius' vaults, so I have no idea what this is about.'

'I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. I'm heading to the Burrow, Ginny sent me a message on the coin saying they have finally gone home.'

'Tell Hermione and Ron I'll see them soon, I've still got some things to do.'

'I will, talk to you later Harry,' Neville slapped him on the shoulder then apparated away as there were still no wards or enchantments around Hogwarts. They couldn't be replaced until the damaged fences and gates could be repaired.

Neville knocked and stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, 'Hi,' he smiled.

'Neville, you're looking better,' Ron grinned and hugged his friend before Hermione hugged him.

'Yep, I'm good. Ginny let me know you were all back. Harry said he'll see you soon, he's still got some things to do. But he received this letter from Gringotts about some inheritance and he has no idea what to make of it.'

'But he has his parents vault and the one Sirius left him in his will,' Ron said.

'He said that, so that's why he's confused, I would be too.'

Hermione noticed that Molly Weasley and Ginny exchanged worried looks before the left the kitchen and again those looks made her feel very uneasy. Even though Hermione hated to listen in on anyone or spy, but she was concerned about Harry. One conversation she had overheard was Mrs. Weasley telling Ginny to do anything to make sure she got Harry to agree to resuming their relationship so they could eventually get married. They both spoke about not pushing Harry too quickly into marriage, but push him for a quick but long engagement. Hermione knew Ginny always liked Harry, but the way they sounded she felt it was more than about feelings. It was like these two Weasley's knew something about Harry and needed him to marry Ginny before he found out. She had no idea what that was or how she came up with that conclusion, but she did not like the calculating looks that Ginny and her mother often had when they were talking quietly. Hermione wanted to say something to Harry, but decided to try and find out more and wished she had Harry's cloak to listen in on them. But if she heard one more thing that didn't sound right, she might quietly mentioned to Harry to use the cloak to find out what was going on and she already knew it had something to do with this inheritance. When she saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny head upstairs, she got casually up and walked upstairs as well. Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione and stopped talking, Hermione just smiled and went into the bathroom. She waited a minute, then quietly opened the door, saw they were gone, then decided to follow them. She heard again hushed voices coming from Mrs. Weasley's room and they were both talking about making Harry believe they knew nothing about this inheritance, to act surprise, but to stick with their plan, then Ginny and the Weasley's would have everything they ever wanted. After putting up with the danger that Harry brought to their family, and losing Fred, they both said they deserved to be rewarded for putting up with that. Hermione quickly and quietly went back to the bathroom, made it look like she was finished, then headed downstairs. She had to sneak away and speak with Harry and thought it might be best to do it after everyone went to bed. Hermione could pretend to be reading and wasn't ready to head to bed when everyone else did. Mrs. Weasley still tried to treat them all as children, they weren't allowed to stay up late. But she also knew Hermione loved to read and usually liked to finish her chapter before putting her book down for the night. So Hermione had her plan worked, now she just had to act naturally until she got a chance to sneak to Hogwarts and talk to Harry. Hermione did consider talking to Ron, but this was his family and she wasn't sure if Ron would go along with whatever his mother wanted or would he stick up for his friend. So Hermione decided it was best not to say anything to her boyfriend until she spoke to Harry and they knew more about what was going on. But one way or another, Hermione was on Harry's side and hated the fact they wanted to use him in anyway, not after saving their lives and their world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry thought since he had an important meeting with the president of Gringotts, even though he hated goblins, he would get a decent shirt and new jeans. He had just enough money in his pouch to cover those along with a new pair of shoes. After discarding his old stuff, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley where everyone that saw him, patted his back, shook his hand or thanked him. Harry expected this so he just smiled and accepted their thanks before heading up to Gringotts.

The moment he stepped in, a goblin ushered Harry into the back and a large beautifully decorated office.

'I'm Grinhack,' the goblin behind the desk stuck his hand out and Harry shook it, 'Take a seat Mr. Potter.'

Harry sat down, 'I'm not sure what this is about, I got my parents vault and the Black vault already.'

'The Potter vault that you have been using was one that was set up until you became of age, it was not the Potter family vault. That is what this is all about,' the goblin pushed some parchment in front of Harry, 'Please read through all these, then sign and I will be able to give you your keys.'

Harry nodded, then picked up the parchment, leant back in his chair and started to read about the Potter family. There were three more vaults, a large mansion in Wales, other mansions in other countries and a title. Harry gaped as he read that his father had been a lord, Lord James Potter which was now passed to Harry. But he also read something that made Harry looked up in shocked disbelief. But he realised he couldn't make any rash decisions, this was his future he was talking about along with his parents. He would finally find out more about them because he had to accept this to be allowed access to the new vaults which held personal diaries of both his parents, along with family histories and a lot of other documents. Harry sat there thinking for a few minutes, before he picked up the quill and signed.

'You're keys, do you wish to enter all your vaults Mr. Potter?'

'Um, not the new ones, I'll do that when I've had time to digest all this. So I'll just go to the one I normally go to.'

'Very well and if we do not hear that you have done what was requested in the amount of time given, those vaults will be sealed until you have a son and he becomes of age.'

'Yeah, I get all that, I've got some thinking to do, but luckily, I do have time. Thanks for getting in touch with me Grinhack,' Harry shook the goblins hand, let another goblin take him to his old vault, Harry grabbed a heap of money before changing half into muggle money, then headed out to buy some more clothes before heading back to Hogwarts.

'Harry, I was looking for you earlier.'

'Sorry Professor, I had to go into Gringotts. Nothing wrong is there?'

'No, but Madame Pomfrey said you should be able to speak with Severus after dinner. He can't talk a lot, and she asked that you try not to upset him.'

'All I want to do is thank him Professor, well, I did want to ask him about my mother. But I'll leave that until he's better.'

'Might be wise, oh and an owl arrived for you, old Errol. Hermione said she needs to speak with you about something, but she can't get here till about ten and could you wait up for her that it was extremely important.'

'Oh, yeah, I'll be awake but I hope nothing's wrong with her parents.'

'Her parents.'

'She removed their memories and made them think they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins who wanted to live in Australia. We all knew that if the death eaters and Voldemort were determined to find me, they might have found them. Being muggles, they couldn't fight.'

'Hermione is very clever and it was a smart thing to do. I hope she can restore their memories. Those charms are tricky at the best of times even for trained obliviators.'

'Yeah, she knew that, but it was a risk she was willing to take to keep them alive. Which I do get even if I did try to tell her and Ron I would do it alone, they wouldn't let me.'

'You needed your friends Harry, they understood the danger, being friends with you since the day you started here they got to see and hear everything.'

'Yeah, I know, the accepted that it went with being my friend, that's why I love them,' Harry smiled then watched as his old professor walked off before Harry headed to his room. He unpacked his clothes, then went down to visit Hagrid until dinner.

Harry stood outside the door of the makeshift hospital, he kept staring at the door when someone walked up beside him.

'It will be alright Harry.'

'I hope it will Professor, but I'm nervous. We never actually liked each other and I get why he never liked me and I finally understand it all.'

'Yes, you are so much like your father. But he is expecting you.'

Harry nodded, 'Alright, here goes nothing,' Harry opened the door and saw Madame Pomfrey with another healer. She spotted Harry and pointed to another door. Harry nodded then slowly turned the handle and stepped inside, 'Professor,' Harry said as he stepped over to the bed.

'Potter, I have you to thank for my life. Poppy said it was how you kept pressure on my wounds which stopped the flow of blood, so thank you.'

'I wanted to do more, but we thought you died. But I need to thank you, for giving me that memory. I admit I never planned to look at it, well, with our past I think you'd understand that. I went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait, he wasn't there and I was desperate. It explained a lot though, so thanks.'

'Minerva explained that you surrendered to him, let him kill you.'

'Yeah, after knowing what I had inside me, I had no choice if we were going to stop him. I don't know if you know this, but why didn't Dumbledore tell me before he died?'

'He wasn't sure how you would take that news. The man that killed your parents and you lived with a piece of him inside you. Albus cared for you Potter, he didn't want to put you through that.'

'I get it, but it wouldn't have stopped me. I had him after me all my life, I didn't want that anymore, I wanted it over and if it meant dying, then I end up joining my parents and Sirius. But my mother, you loved her?'

'More than my own life, but not how you think. She was my best friend, my only friend and I cherished that. I could tell her anything and I knew she would never betray my trust, she would never tell your father anything I told her even though they were married.'

'That's where I get it from then. I truly believe in trust and keeping my word. When I saw your memory, I thought it meant romantic love,' Harry pulled the vial out of his pocket, 'I do have to show Kingsley and Professor McGonagall, it's to prove you never murdered Dumbledore. But would you like it back after?'

Snape stared up at Harry and could see how he was looking at the vial, 'I know I gave you more than I needed, I wanted you to understand. But if you wish, you can keep those. All I ask is that apart from Minerva and the minister, you never show that to anyone.'

'I won't, that's a promise Professor. But you look tired, I'll let you rest. When you are well enough though, could you tell me things about my parents, well my mother since you were close to her?'

'I will.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave Snape a smile and received a genuine one back. He left the hospital and headed outside to wait for Hermione and wondered what was going on and why she had to come so late, not that Harry was tired. He found he liked staying awake until he was completely exhausted as it seemed to stop his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry sat and listened to everything Hermione told him, and even though he was shocked, he took her into his room and handed her the documents that the goblins had given him.

'It sounds like Mrs. Weasley and Ginny knew about this. I'd never heard that your father was a lord and had castles and mansions, not to mention the money. So think of this Harry, maybe Mrs. Weasley knew and told Ginny when she used to tell her stories about the boy who lived.'

'What are you talking about Hermione, what stories?'

'Oh, I thought I mentioned it. See Mrs. Weasley used to tell her kids bedtime stories, that's normal. But after what happened to you and your parents, she used to tell them you're story. Ginny told me she wanted to rescue that little boy who had to go live with muggles. I thought it was sweat actually. But if Mrs. Weasley told her about this, maybe she's been in Ginny's ear about her being the one to marry you.'

'Maybe, remember before Bill's wedding. I know she tried to keep us three apart, but she did seem to push me and Ginny together. I never even knew she heard about us dating and it was just to separate us.'

'I thought that as well, but now, after hearing what I have and reading this, I think it's more to do with trying to get Ginny and you to marry. But remember what I heard, her mother said to do anything. This said that if you got some girl pregnant, than that woman and child would be the rightful heirs even if you never married her.'

'You think Ginny would deliberately fall pregnant to make sure she was the one?'

'After the last few days, yes I do. If Ginny is determined to get you, then I could see her trying to seduce especially if you kept putting off any talk of marriage.'

'I don't want to get married Hermione, at least not yet. But to get hold of things that belonged to my parents, I have no choice. At one time I did think maybe there might be a future with Ginny, now though, I can't trust that she would want me for me or me for this. Bloody hell Hermione, I thought hearing the prophecy was bad enough. I had no choice then and it looks like I don't have any now.'

'If I wasn't with Ron I would marry you just so you could inherit what is rightfully yours and I know you would only want this so you could find out about your parents. So since you can't take the chance on marrying Ginny and I'm out, have you thought about who you could marry even if it was just a marriage of convenience?'

'No,' Harry sighed then sat down, 'but I'll have to think of someone and hope they'll go along with it. Did you tell Ron what you heard?'

'No, I thought it was best to stay quiet. I don't think he knows anything about this, but this is his sister and his mother, so we can't be positive he might not help them when he realises what would be in it for him if you married Ginny.'

'Yeah, rich, but I never thought that Mrs. Weasley would do anything to have money even if they never had any. They seemed fine with their life and never having anything. What about Mr. Weasley, has he said anything?'

'No, I don't think he knows about this either, but again we can't be sure. I had an idea so you could find out though.'

'What.'

'At first I was going to ask to borrow your cloak, but it would be better and less suspicious if you used it. Now listen to this and see if you think it might work,' Hermione outlined her plans, not just for Harry to hear what he needed, but to protect Harry as well. By the time Hermione finished, Harry smiled and hugged her.

'You have always come through for me Hermione and not once deserted me. Now you've just come up with some great plans which could save me a lot of heartache in the long run. Okay, first part is easy, well I hope, I won't know until I talk to him. Second part, when should we do this?'

'Tomorrow, they know you went to Gringotts about this inheritance. So they must be working on some plans of their own.'

'Alright, I'll be there after breakfast.'

'Don't forget to keep the cloak hidden. Now I better go, it's late and Mrs. Weasley does have a tendency to check on her kids, even me,' Hermione hugged Harry then left with hopes that she had helped Harry so he never had to go through with whatever the two Weasley woman were planning.

The following morning Harry stepped into the private room where Severus Snape was recovering. He explained what he needed and what he would get out of it if he could help. He told Harry the password to his potions store cupboard, Harry thanked him and promised that as soon as he could get some things out of the vaults, he would pass them onto Snape. Harry went and got the potion he needed, put it in his pocket even though he didn't think he'd need it yet, but better to be safe than sorry. He made sure his cloak was not showing through his jacket before heading to the Burrow. He stopped outside the door for a few minutes, then knocked and stepped inside where Mrs. Weasley gave him one of her famous rib cracking hug. Harry looked at Hermione who was the only other person in the kitchen before he sat beside her.

'So are you finally coming home Harry?'

'No, I'm buying my own place. I just wanted to wait until Snape was well enough before I left Hogwarts.'

'You are really too young to be living alone, so come home where I can look after you.'

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I want my own place and my own space. I never had a chance before because I was always being guarded. But now I'm of age, meaning an adult, I want to live alone before I decide it's time to see the world.'

'The world, what do you mean?'

'I mean I'm going to travel for a year or so. Just get on a muggle plane and leave. I was thinking of a port key, but I don't want anyone to find out where I'm going even though I haven't decided on any destination.' Harry felt Hermione squeeze his hand under the table because they both saw a worried look on Mrs. Weasley face. They also knew it was getting close to working on their second part of the plan. They just had to wait until Ginny came down for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and Hermione talked normally, not about anything important, just like two friends catching up. Mr. Weasley greeted Harry, then Charlie and Ron as they made their way down to have breakfast. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand again as Ginny walked down and they both saw the huge smile she gave Harry.

'Neville mentioned that you had to go to Gringotts Harry, something about an inheritance. You said you got everything.'

'I thought I did Ron, but there's a lot more to the Potters than I knew. So I'm going to finally get to know more about my parents, well after I work out if I can go through with the clause that was added.'

'What are you on about?' Ron asked.

'Well my father was a lord, which means I will be if I accept. But to do that I have to marry by the time I'm nineteen. Now I said I'm not getting married, ever, might have to change my mind on that though. But since I've got time, I'm going to move into my own place since I can't live in my parents mansions or castles, not yet anyway, so then I thought I'd go overseas for a while, work out if I want any of this. But I'm glad you finally came down though, I made an appointment this morning, to see a house in Godric's Hollow, so I can't stay.'

'So first a lord, Lord Potter,' Ron chuckled, 'Mansions and castles, blimey mate, that's a lot to take in, but I get not wanting marriage, not yet anyway, in a few years, after everything has settled down, got jobs. Hey, does that mean you might not become an auror if you're that rich, we were going to be partners.'

'I haven't thought about it, but I've still got time. I told Kingsley I'm still thinking about it though. McGonagall said we can all go back and do our last year. One thing she said though, that even if the ones that were there and did half their year, they have to do them over since those lessons couldn't be classed as normal. So even though Neville did half, he had to redo his seventh. But I really should go, I'll make sure I can stay longer next time.'

'Before you do Harry, could we talk first, it's important,' Ginny said sweetly.

'Sure, but I haven't got long,' Harry smiled at everyone then headed outside with Ginny, 'So what's up?'

'Well, I know you said you want time and I do understand. You're life has been one hectic or dangerous thing after another. But after this last year, I've decided on a few things. See, there were so many times we could have died, the Carrows were cruel. After losing Fred, I don't want to take the chance at missing out of things anymore. So I've decided I want to live my life to the fullest, have fun, nothing serious, do silly or stupid things, be a little reckless.'

'I get that, none of us have had any fun for years. So I think that's a good attitude to take.'

'I'm glad you think so. But one of these things I want to do involves you. See, you know I've liked you for years, I told you before you left that I loved you. What I never told you was that I always wanted you to be the first man to make love to me. So that's one I want to do soon and it doesn't mean we have to be together, but I still want it to be you.'

'Oh,' Harry acted surprised and took his time answering, 'Well, I suppose. I haven't really thought of that, but you're not of age yet Ginny, I don't think your parents would like you doing that or me if I take you up on it.'

'We won't tell them, I just want to be with you first then I might get drunk,' Ginny giggled, 'Just to see what it's like.'

Harry laughed going along with her, 'I get that, I might do the same. But I really have to go, I will let you know either way,' Harry gave her a smile then walked off towards the boundary where the wards were. He saw Ginny step back inside, but he still pretended to leave. Then pulled out his cloak, threw it over himself and hurried back to the house where Hermione was standing near the door, 'It's me,' Harry whispered. Hermione opened the door, pretending to look at something to give Harry time to get inside. They both saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny head upstairs, Hermione knew Harry was following even if she couldn't see him. So she sat down again and waited for the light touch on her back to let her know that Harry needed to go, so she would need to open the door again. After what seemed like hours, Hermione felt the touch, so she got up and went to the door again.

'Something wrong Hermione?' Ron asked.

'No, well, I thought I heard something, but there's nothing there. I think it's just my mind playing tricks, especially after spending so much time in that tent,' she made sure to hold the door open long enough so Harry could get out before she moved over and sat with Ron again. She knew it was going to be a long slow day until she could get away tonight and find out what Harry had overheard.

Again that night, Hermione pretended to curl up on the sofa with a book. She acted like she was so engrossed that she even pretended not to hear Ron when he spoke to her. So after all the Weasley's headed up to bed, Hermione kept reading for another fifteen minutes before sneaking out the window and apparating to Hogwarts where she found Harry waiting for her near the steps leading into the castle. Harry took her hand and they headed straight up to his room and Hermione could tell by the look on Harry's face that he heard something that he didn't like, which meant she would not like it either.

Harry explained everything he heard, so the two friends sat together and started to work on their plans. Then they had to work on who Harry could talk into marriage even if it was only to make everyone believe it was more than a marriage of convenience so Harry could get his inheritance. They went through everything they could think of before Hermione finally left why Harry went to shower then bed and he lay awake thinking about everything he had heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry's mind kept going over everything he heard and what he could do. Finally he went and found a house, one not far from his parent's home, then he took his time but got it all furnished. Finally, Harry decided it was time to go into Sirius vault, he thought maybe Sirius left him something that would help with the situation he found himself in. So after speaking with the goblin, he got into a cart and they headed down to one of the lower levels. Harry handed his key to the goblin before getting out of the cart. Harry's jaw dropped at the sight before him, it was full to the top of money, but also lots of other things like swords and golden goblets, plates and gold bars. Harry never realised how rich Sirius was, now he knew. He found boxes with scrolls, heaps of parchment, but he did find an envelope with his name on it. Harry put it inside his jacket pocket then left, heading straight for his house.

Harry sat on the sofa staring at his name before he finally pulled out a piece of parchment.

'Dear Harry, if you are reading this, then I'm sorry I won't be there for you. I wanted to do all I could to help you through the terrible turmoil I knew you were going through. I want you to speak with Albus, tell him you need to know about the prophecy, it's not worth hiding that from you anymore. I would tell you but I don't know what it said, just that it was made. The order has been taking turns watching the hall of prophecy in the hope they could stop Voldemort from getting his hands on it. But I believe, like others believe that if Albus lets you take it, then Voldemort has lost his chance to hear the full prophecy, not like what was relayed to him. Now no more about that, this is time to tell you some things about myself. First thing you should know Harry is that I love you, more than you know. I came to think of you as the son I always wanted and I know James would forgive me for that. Another thing, I happen to be gay, that is why I never married or why no godmother was named for you. Lily and James wanted to wait and see if I met Mr. Right and if I did and get married, then he would have been your other godfather. I hope that hasn't shocked you too much, considering how much I used to hug you and also how often you did sleep in my bed with me. I know why you did it, you were scared, but you never let anyone see that. But alone with me in my room, I got to see how vulnerable you really were. I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe but hopefully keep myself safe so we can be a family. I will say this because I'm not sure if you're seventeen yet, but Lily and James does have another vault, I don't know much about it. All James said was that it was an inheritance and if you accept it when you turn seventeen you will learn all about them and the rest of your family, ancestors I mean. But they did tell me that if they survive and you survive they were planning on having at least another three children. Lily always wanted a large family, having only that bitch sister. James felt the same, being an only child, he wanted you to have lots of siblings. Never feel guilty over their deaths Harry, they wanted you to live even if they couldn't, but they were willing to give up their lives to keep you safe, I would do the same. They never got to hear how hard your life was or how much you suffered, but I did. So I want to make sure you live and finally have a normal but safe life. But if you are reading this, then I'm not around anymore to see you get that. So I want a promise from you mate, if you ever get rid of that evil bastard, do all that is in your power to be happy. That's the main thing I want for you, just be happy. Remember me with smiles, remember Padfoot and if you ever learn to change, I would be honoured if you became Padfoot, but chose what you want. So remember the two sides of Sirius, the man and the dog, I love you Harry, I will be watching over you, so get out there and kick that evil bastards arse to hell where he belongs.

Sirius.

Harry chuckled as he read his godfather's words, 'So you were gay mate, no it never shocked me, I wish I knew though. So many times I wanted to talk to you about personal things, you know, boy stuff. I never had a man around I felt comfortable with apart from you. But what you said about me being like your son, I felt the same way about you, like you were my father. I miss you so much Sirius and I'm so sorry I let him trick me into going that night. If I didn't, you might still be here with me. But if you and my parents are always with me, I wish you could let me know what to do about this situation and who might be willing to help me. I've got just over one year before I'm nineteen and I really don't want to get into a serious relationship, so it needs to be someone that is willing to go along with this. I wish you could give me a sign, something to help,' Harry sighed, then went into his kitchen to make himself something to eat, but his mind was still on his problem. Who could he get that wouldn't expect anything even if Harry was willing to set them up for life if they wanted to help him out. So he sat there eating why he thought of the people he knew and one thing Harry did know, he couldn't ask any of his friends. Most of those were close to Ginny, so they were out. For the rest of the night Harry never stopped thinking about his problem, but he did stare at the potions bottle a lot. Sometimes he was so engrossed in what he was thinking about that he noticed nothing else, but that potion bottle seemed to draw his eyes and wondered what it meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

A week later, Harry got an owl from Ginny asking if he'd thought about what she wanted and if he has, could it be tonight. Harry stared down at Ginny's writing and wondered what he was going to do. Something occurred to Harry, so he left the house and headed back to Hogwarts. He found Snape in his old rooms behind the potions classroom.

'Um, I don't mean to disturb you Professor, but I wanted to ask you something about that potion.'

'Come in Potter,' Snape waited until Harry shut the door, 'Now what did you want to know?'

'Is there another potion that would counteract that one, they might think of it.'

'There is, but I have something that will stop that happening,' Snape went to his store cupboard and pulled down a very small vial with thick red liquid in it. 'Add that to the other just before you drink it and it will last twenty four hours.'

'Thanks, I don't want to do this but if she does something that makes it hard to resist, I just want to be prepared.'

'Yes, being a young man, you would find that hard to control. Tell me this if you aren't too embarrassed. Have you ever had sex?'

Harry blushed, 'No, with my life, that was the last thing on my mind. Then I heard about this inheritance so that's all I'm thinking about, apart from who will marry me just for looks and not a relationship.'

'Tell me, did it say that you had to marry a woman?'

Harry looked up feeling puzzled, 'No, it just said marry, why?'

'Then after you offered me those letters that Lily left for me in your vault, I would like to offer you a solution to your problem. Why don't we sit down and discuss this, then you can leave and think about it. I will even sign something to prove I do not want anything from you, all I want are those letters.'

'But I promised you'd get them once I get into the vault.'

'Yes, I know and that surprised me considering how I treated you. So I'm willing to do this if it will help you and it also gets me those letters sooner,' Snape gestured for Harry to sit then outlined his proposal. Harry stared wide-eye at Snape and even though it made sense, it still shocked him. So after leaving Hogwarts he headed to his home, found his coin that Hermione had changed so he could send her a message and none of the others would know. Harry and Hermione knew that Neville, Luna and Ginny still had theirs so when Hermione suggested using a stronger version of the proteas charm, Harry instantly agreed.

Harry was sitting in his office going over the parchments about his inheritance when he heard Hermione call out.

'In the office Hermione.'

Hermione stepped into the room, 'What's so urgent?'

'I've got an idea of who I could marry,' Harry picked up the parchment then watched as Hermione read before she ended up looking just as shocked as Harry felt earlier, 'I looked the same Hermione, but it could work and I've checked. It doesn't say I have to marry a woman, just that I have to marry.'

'He's willing to do this, what's the catch?'

'He said he'd sign anything to prove he doesn't want anything apart from those letters I mentioned.'

'Um alright, well it could work. Gay marriages are legal today.'

Harry could see Hermione's mind working, 'What?'

'Okay,' Hermione sat down, 'What if you do this but they want proof that you're a real couple and not just so you can get the inheritance.'

'Apart from the wedding certificate, what else could prove that?'

'Well,' Hermione chewed on her lip, 'What if they want to see you together?'

'Well, that's easy, we work out to be seen together.'

'No Harry, I mean together. What if they want to see intimacy, like holding hands, your arms around each other, maybe they might even go as far as asking you to kiss in front of them.'

'Oh shit,' Harry's eyes widened, 'I never thought of that. Do you think we should talk it over with him, see what he has to say. Because even though I don't want to think about it, I'm willing after hearing what they said. The thing is, we might have to sort of,' Harry shook his head, 'practice.'

'Yes, to make it look like you are a real couple, you might. Look, I've got time now if you want me to come with you and speak with him. Ron thinks I'm doing some research on memory charms, he hates research so I knew I could get away.'

'I know you hate lying to him Hermione and hopefully it won't be much longer. What will he say if we do this though and he has to believe it as well in case he lets slip to them.'

'Well, I think he'll be shocked into not eating to be honest. But after you get your inheritance, you can tell him the truth.'

'Alright, let's go see him and explain.'

Hermione and Harry apparated away from his home and landed on the grounds of Hogwarts then headed down into the dungeons to Snape's rooms. Harry looked at Hermione who shrugged, then he knocked.

The door opened, 'Potter, Granger, is there something I can do for you?'

'Yes, can we come in Professor?'

Snape stepped back to allow them to enter, 'Is this about my proposal?'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry, but proposal, yeah.'

'Harry,' Hermione hit his arm, 'Sorry Professor.'

'Quite alright and it is a very unusual situation. So tell me what this is all about?'

'Hermione thought of something after I explained how you're willing to help. They might want proof, not just the certificate, but well,' Harry looked at Hermione.

'Physical proof, intimacy.'

'Oh I see, yes, that is something I never considered. But as I already explained, I am willing to help to get those letters, another reason, well, it's my way of saying sorry for the way I treated you Harry, you are more like your mother than you know. So saying that, I'm still willing to help.'

'I said I'm willing but we have to make it look natural. I've ever only well, held hand and kissed girls. I don't count the time Fred kissed me though, that was just his joke and to say thank you.'

'I happen to be gay Potter, so I can probably make it look natural if it comes to that. So does that mean you would like to go ahead with this plan?'

Harry looked at Hermione who gave a small nod, 'Yes, I want that inheritance, mainly for the personal things about my parents that are in the vaults.'

'Then let's discuss our plans for marriage and how to make sure it looks like it's real.'

Harry and Hermione listened to Snape talk about when, how and where this should take place. Harry realised Snape made sense, Hermione also nodded. So they sat together for another hour working on their plans before deciding to speak with the one person they needed to pull this off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

After their plans were made, Harry had Hermione tell Ginny that he wouldn't be taking her up on her offer of sex. The three of them thought it would seem too suspicious that Harry would sleep with her then a few weeks later marry Snape.

The following day, Severus Snape packed up his personal belongings and moved into Harry's home. To make sure it looked like a legitimate relationship, Snape's clothes were put in Harry's bedroom even if he would sleep in the spare room. Every night, Snape would take some clean clothes into the bathroom so he would not have to wait until Harry woke to dress. Then they started to practice being a couple. Snape took it slow by making Harry hold his hand as they sat together and talked. Snape started to tell Harry some personal things so it would look like they were in a relationship. The second day, they had their arms around each other. The third day they sat together and kissed, at first Harry was a bit nervous, but when Snape's lips closed onto his, Harry thought it felt nice. The fourth day they kept practicing, more kissing and a lot of hand holding until they both felt comfortable. One thing Hermione suggested to make it look like Harry had started a relationship even if he wanted to keep who he was seeing to himself. He never had to say anything but made another suggested so Ginny and Mrs. Weasley would notice. She also said that Harry should make frequent visits to the Burrow, so Ron or Ginny never went to Harry's home. Hermione, Harry and Snape thought it would be too soon for anyone to see that Snape was living with Harry.

Harry was sitting on the sofa feeling very nervous. He was used to kissing Snape now, even holding his hand and sometimes putting his arms around him and his head on Snape's chest. But this next bit felt a bit more than he expected and if Harry was honest with himself, he wanted it and couldn't work out why.

'You seem very nervous Harry, tell me why?'

Harry looked up at Snape as he sat down, 'It's this bit, it feels very intimate.'

'Yes, it can be, but we have kissed, that is even more intimate. So tell me why you believe this is more so?'

Harry looked down, 'Okay, we've been honest with each other, so here goes,' Harry took a deep breath, 'I want to.'

'You want to, meaning you are looking forward to this?'

'Yes.'

Severus smiled, then moved closer to Harry, picked up his hand then lifted his chin so he was looking at him. Before either of them said anything their lips were joined, but this time it was more than a simple kiss. It was passionate, it was full of hunger, it was tongues and to Harry, it was the best snog he ever had. Then Snape's lips left Harry's making him groan in protest until those lips were on his neck. At first he was giving his neck small kisses, then a few licks, before he sucked and bit and Harry just couldn't control the sounds he was making and without knowing how, they were lying down on the sofa with Harry on top of Snape but also in between his legs, but his lips never left his neck, just moved to another area. Harry moved until Snape's lips released him then Harry attacked Snape's neck and couldn't believe how good he felt, how much he was enjoying himself, how much he wanted this. Then he felt Snape push him back and they stared into each other's eyes.

'Don't.' Harry said panting heavily.

'Look, we might want this, but we aren't going any further, not yet. If and only if you feel something for me and this is not just for show, then we will make love, not before.'

'Oh blimey, you realise how I'm feeling right now, you could feel it.'

'Yes, that is why I stopped this. Let's do what any other couples do when they first get together. Spend time together, snog a lot, talk, not sex.'

Harry sighed then put his head down on Snape's chest, 'Alright, but does that mean we are a couple because I like the sound of that?'

'Harry, are you sure, you are young, I'm the same age as you're parents?'

Harry lifted his head, 'Yes, over the last week I haven't stopped thinking of you and waiting for you to kiss me. I don't think age should come into it, it's how we feel. So tell me how you feel, if you want this?'

'Even though I tried not to, yes, I want this, I want you and that in itself shocked me. You were a pain in the arse, an arrogant brat that would make me regret becoming a teacher.'

Harry saw the small smile play across Snape's lips, so he knew he never meant that as an insult or to hurt him.

'Maybe, but you were a greasy haired git who wouldn't let go of the fact that me and my friends were better than the Slytherin's,' Harry grinned.

'Oh you cheeky little shit.'

'So are you so live with it Severus,' Harry grinned, then attacked his lips again but could feel Snape's smile under his lips before he finally kissed him back.

Snape broke the kiss again, 'Slow down a bit, I said we're not going any further.'

'I know, but I like kissing you.'

'So do I you brat, but you are supposed to be going somewhere.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I know, I suppose I should,' Harry leaned down and kissed Severus again them moved his hips before getting up.

'Oh, you're going to pay for that Potter.'

'Oh yeah, and what is Professor Snape going to do to poor little me?'

'Never call me that when we're together.'

'Don't get your wand in a knot Severus, I was just having some fun. Didn't you ever fantasize about your students and I'm not talking about sex. For all I know you did, but I mean extra punishment to make our lives miserable.'

'No, I never did.'

'Alright,' Harry stood up and pulled Snape to his feet, 'I'll be a couple of hours, well unless they go off, then I'll just leave.'

'Try and keep it together, make it seem like you're just starting a relationship even if you are thinking about permanent or future.'

'Yes, I know,' Harry reached up and kissed Snape again, 'See you later.'

'I'll be here.'

Harry stepped outside then apparated to the Burrow. He conjured a mirror, made sure his shirt was not too high, banished the mirror before stepped inside. The moment he was seen by Ron, it was blurted out for all to hear.

'Blimey, who gave you those hickies?' Ron shouted.

Harry chuckled but shrugged then sat down next to Hermione but noticed Ginny and Mrs. Weasley glance at each other and knew they would disappear very soon to work out how to get Harry and Ginny to sleep together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Just as expected, Ginny called Harry into her room when he was making his way to the bathroom. She instantly started to kiss him until Harry pulled away. He never said anything, just hurried to the bathroom, then back downstairs. He gave Hermione a look before saying goodbye to his friends.

A few days later, Severus signed a legal form stating that he wanted none of Harry's money or properties and to make it legal, he signed in his own blood, then performed a charm which binded the contract. Harry placed the forms in his desk, locked it then joined Severus on the sofa for some more snogging.

The following day, Harry and Severus apparated to Hogwarts, they kept holding hands as they made their way inside and up to Minerva McGonagall's office. After hearing her call to come in, they stepped inside.

'Severus, you're note said you and Harry needed to see me,' she glanced down at their joined hands, 'Seems you have something rather important to tell me.'

'We do Minerva. Ever since that first visit, Harry and I have been getting to know one other properly. We realised we had developed feelings for each other.'

'I knew you were gay Severus, but Harry, you dated two girls.'

'I know and I finally worked out why I never suspected I was gay, my life and what was going on. Cho and Ginny were both good distractions as well and another thing, I never saw a gay couple before, so to me, seeing boys and girls together seemed normal. But also because of Voldemort, I never really got a chance to think about anything else but him and the danger.'

'He makes sense Minerva, we all saw how tense Harry always was. So over the last couple of weeks, we've been living together and we both decided it's time to get married.'

'Married,' Minerva stared at the two men in front of her, 'Look, it's none of my business what you two want to do, but Harry, you're not even eighteen yet.'

'I know but to me, age doesn't come into feelings, but also, I never felt young. From the moment I came here I always felt older than all the other kids. This last year, I feel like I've aged twenty years.'

'Well yes, I noticed that myself. I just want you to be positive this is what you want, what you both want.'

Harry and Severus looked at each other, 'We do.'

'Alright, then is that why you wanted to see me, to explain how you two got together?'

'No,' Harry grinned, 'we were hoping you would perform the ceremony for us, like right now.'

'Now,' she squeaked, then cleared her throat, 'I think you two have both shocked me.'

'Yes, we're sorry Minerva. We realised this would come as a big shock for you, but it's what we both want. We also realised that if we went into the ministry to get married, Harry would be spotted and we would like some privacy before word gets out.'

'Yes, I do understand that. Kingsley has mentioned that he receives quite a few letters all asking for Harry to give an interview, some from reporters, some from people that just want to hear his story. I myself have received letters as a lot of people knew Harry was staying here,' she gazed at both men again, 'Alright, if you're both sure, we can do this now.'

Harry and Severus nodded, then joined hands why Minerva stepped in front of them. She spoke words of love, of commitment, of honesty, of loyalty. Severus recited his vows, then Harry did his before they exchanged rings, then Minerva moved her wand over their joined hands to bind them as partners in marriage and life. A glow went around their arms finishing off disappearing into their wedding rings. Then Severus took Harry's face in his hand and gently kissed him to applause from all the portraits.

Harry and Severus looked up and saw Albus Dumbledore and every other former headmaster or headmistress that lined the walls with their portraits, all standing applauding the happy couple, which made Harry and Severus take a bow before they hugged Minerva, surprising her and them.

Harry and Severus made their way back to the house and they went straight upstairs to the bedroom. That was one thing Harry insisted, as soon as they were married, they would make love, Severus agreed.

Severus could tell Harry was nervous and he understood, it was his first time. So he knew he had to get Harry as ready as he could. First he undressed, then helped Harry undress, then held Harry's hand and led him over to the bed. Severus started to kiss Harry because he knew that would calm him down but also turn him on because over the last couple of weeks, whenever the couple snogged, Harry always ended up hard. After some initial awkwardness, Harry started to get right into it. His hand never let Severus' erection go until he wanted to use his mouth. Severus had Harry groaning loudly using his hand and fingers until they finally made love. Severus also knew Harry was feeling a little uncomfortable, so he ran a bath and they both soaked in it together.

'So two more days and everyone will know, but tomorrow, we can go into the vaults.'

'Yes, what do you think Ron will say to this news?'

'He'll be shocked speechless, but I'm also worried that he might think you did something to me.'

'That crossed my mind, but once he sees that you are you and in your right mind, and he also sees us together, he should realise I did nothing but love you.'

'I know babe, I just want them to know it you like I do,' Harry kept his head on Severus chest, 'I wonder what the reaction from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley will be?'

'It won't be good because they have been planning this for years. So expect some shouting and maybe some hexes.'

'I'll keep you safe,' Harry said then heard Severus laugh, 'If I can kill Voldemort I should be able to keep my partner safe from bat bogeys.'

'Yes, you probably could love, and I hope you do, I do not relish the thought of bat bogeys over my head,' Severus heard Harry laugh which made him laugh then tighten his arms around Harry, holding him as close as possible. He realised that the reason he started this had completely changed, now he just wanted to protect and have Harry his, forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

So no one would know too soon, Harry and Severus went to into Gringotts separately, but they did go in to see Grinhack together. Harry showed the marriage certificate, he did a few spells over it before handing Harry over three keys and summoned another goblin to take Harry and Severus down to the vaults. Harry found the letters his mother had written to Severus and handed them straight to him before he found some written to him. But he also had a look through everything that was in there. Finally he found his parents diaries, but also a lot of information regarding Harry's family history. So Harry packed those up and thought now these vaults were his, he could come back any time he wanted.

It was Harry's eighteen birthday, Severus had brought Harry a new broom, but also had a large picture framed of the pair of them that he hung on the living room wall. Even though Severus was like Harry, didn't like to look at pictures of himself, they both loved this one. Anyone staring at this picture would see the love the two men had for each other.

Harry had dragged Severus outside, pulled his wand, casting enchantments around the property.

'What are you doing Potter?'

'Ah Snape,' Harry grinned, then took his clothes off, 'I want to shag out here. So undress that cute body of yours, I want it.'

'Oh, you're getting very bossy and very pushy, maybe I do not want to make love outside.'

'Sev,' Harry slipped his arms around Severus' waist, 'We can't always make love in the bedroom, try a few things, let your hair down, metaphorically speaking,' Harry's hands went to the button on Snape's pants, 'Let's make love out here,' he slowly pulled Snape's zipper down, then pushed the black pants and underwear over Snape's arse, then knelt in front of him, 'You never stopped me, so does that mean you want to?'

Severus looked down at Harry, 'Yes, as long as you do what you were planning on.'

'That is something I can't get enough of, your taste is addictive.' Harry chuckled then slid his mouth over his partners very large and erect cock.

Over the next hour, Harry and Severus made love outside, then they cuddled up on the sun bed together.

'You know we need to get ready, she is putting the party on for your birthday.'

'I know, but I like being here with you and we both know it's not going to be all that good either, not once we tell everyone.'

'Yes, we both know what will probably happen, but they are still all gathering to celebrate with the saviour.'

Harry scowled as he punched Severus in the arm, 'Cut that out Snape.'

'Oh, did I hit a nerve Potter?'

'Yes and you know that I hate those blasted names.'

'Alright just Harry, let's go get ready to celebrate the day you came into this world. Not something I thought I'd ever celebrate,' Severus got up and pulled Harry to his feet, 'Now I want to celebrate everything about you my love.'

Harry grinned, 'I love it when you call me that Sev,' Harry put his arm around Severus and they headed upstairs to shower and dress. Harry groaned when he saw Severus in his new clothes.

'You really want me to wear these?'

'Yes, they look good on you babe, no more black all the time even if you are wearing black pants, they just happen to be leather and hug that cute arse of yours. But the shirt is very nice and it does match my mother's eyes and my eyes.'

'The shirt I can live with, but these pants Harry, there so tight I can hardly move.'

'You can and you'll realise that when you do move. They are made to stretch with you.'

'I'm saying this now though, do not do anything that would cause me to get an erection.'

Harry laughed loudly, 'You caught on to my wicked plan Snape, let everyone see why I love you.'

'Oh, you love my cock and not me, that's nice.'

Harry shook his head in amusement, 'You know I love you, I'm just addicted to your cock. Now come on husband, we've got some people to shock.'

Harry and Snape left their home and apparated to the Burrow. They saw the large crowd all standing or sitting around a bunch of tables outside the house. Harry and Snape already discussed not showing their relationship until later, but they also wanted to see if anyone would pick up on it. So the let go of each other and made their way down to the large group of people. Hermione was the first to hug Harry, then shocked everyone when she hugged Severus and he shocked everyone when he hugged her back.

'Severus, we weren't expecting you,' Arthur said shaking his hand.

'Harry asked if I would come, I thought it would be a nice evening with some good people.'

'Harry,' Neville jerked his head.

'What's up Neville?' Harry knelt down near him.

'You brought Snape, one of our teachers and who terrorised all of us for years, why?'

'Most of what you saw was an act Neville, playing his part as a death eaters. He's really very nice, so talk to him and you'll see that.'

'Well, he did give you a hard time, more than all of us, so if you can put up with him, we can, but Ron looks shocked.'

'I expected him too. I'll talk to you in a minute, I need to see Kingsley,' Harry stepped over to the minister, 'Hello Minister.'

'Call me that and I'll call you saviour.'

'Alright, Kingsley, I'm glad you came though. I wasn't sure if you could or not.'

'I wasn't sure either, but I found out something so I needed to ask you about it.'

'Nothing wrong is there?'

'No, just give me a minute,' Kingsley smirked then stood up, 'I'd like to say something,' he waited until he had everyone's attention, 'Now all of us here of course know Harry is eighteen today. But what everyone doesn't know is that he his Lord Harry Potter.'

'How did you find out about that?' Harry asked.

'As minister, I was notified the moment you accepted your inheritance.'

'What?' Molly gapped at Harry, 'But I remember hearing about that. You could only inherit when you married.'

Harry stepped over to Severus, 'Just to let you know,' Harry lifted his left hand, 'I am married.'

'What, no, it was supposed to be me,' Ginny burst out loudly then realised everyone was staring at her but she also noticed that Harry gave her a very cold look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Harry, mate, why didn't you tell me you got married, we're best friends?' Ron asked.

'I'll explain in a moment, but aren't you curious as to who I married?'

'Well yeah, since you never arrived with a girl or wife, so you'll have to tell us.'

Harry lifted Severus' hand, 'That's because I'm married to Severus, Minerva McGonagall performed the ceremony two weeks ago.' Harry and Severus gave her a smile, then they both stood there as everyone gapped at them in stunned silence.

'It's not real, you did that to get your inheritance,' Ginny said angrily.

'I assure you our marriage is real Miss Weasley, sex and all,' Severus put his arm around Harry who leaned into him.

'Oh yeah, I can't get enough of you Sev.'

'Alright, you don't have to tell everyone love.'

'You said it first Snape,' Harry smirked.

'And you had to follow, like always with you Potter.'

Harry punched Severus' arm, 'Not like always.'

'Alright, I need to know something here,' Kingsley said.

'Anything Minister,' Severus said.

'Did you just get married so Harry could get his inheritance?'

'No, we got married because we love each other.'

'And it was the only way Sev would make love, we had to be married first, so old fashioned. So even though I'm Lord Potter, Sev is Lord Snape since there's no Lady Potter. But Mr. Weasley, I need to ask you something. Did you know about my family, the Potters and Lord Potter?'

'No, I never knew anything about that Harry, why do you ask?'

'I just figured it would be something your wife would have told you since she knew and so did Ginny.'

'I heard rumours, that's all Harry, I never knew if it was real or not. You should know more than most how many lies have been written about you.'

'Oh I know Mrs. Weasley,' Harry glanced at Hermione who placed a pensieve on the table, 'I'd like to show everyone a memory before we continue. But first, all you Weasley boys, Mr. Weasley as well, did you ever regret letting me into your family. Being so involved with me which brought more danger onto all of you than you normally would have.'

'No,' all the boys called out together before Arthur spoke, 'I can speak for my family Harry, we don't regret taking you in. We think of you as one of the family. But I need to know why you asked that?'

'This memory will tell you why Mr. Weasley, but thanks for what you said, it means a great deal to me as that's how I always felt about all of you,' Harry took a small vial out of his pocket and poured it into the pensieve then looked at Severus who waved his wand over it. Everyone gazed at Molly Weasley and Ginny Weasley talking about Ginny becoming Lady Potter, how she will inherit a fortune and how the family will never go without again. They also heard Molly talking about them having to put up with the danger Harry brought to her family because they were close to Harry, to the point she lost a son, Harry brought that on all of them, so she believed they deserved that money and castles. Finally the memory finished and everyone glared over at Ginny and Molly before Arthur got up and pulled both of them inside.

'Harry mate, none of us feel like that. You know I won't let you give me anything, I won't even let you buy me anything.'

'I know Ron, but we had to make sure. Hermione first overheard your mum and Ginny talking about this. So she told me, even though she wanted to tell you, we thought it was safer not to mention it. There was another memory I was going to show, but I figured that one was enough.'

'What was the other one?' Bill asked.

'Ginny and your mother talking about making sure Ginny slept with me to get her pregnant. If that happened and even if we weren't married, then Ginny and the child would inherit,' Harry stepped over to George, 'I know you suffered by losing Fred, all of you did, but Fred was your twin. You never once treated me any differently when you could have hated me, but you don't.'

George stood up, 'No, I don't because Fred and I spoke about this fight Harry, we all knew it was coming, we all knew we could die. It wasn't your fault in anyway, it wasn't you we turned up for, we turned up to fight because it was the right thing to do,' George hugged Harry.

'Thanks George,' Harry hugged him back then stepped back with Severus, 'I'm not sure if they will want to celebrate here, but if they don't, our place is ready for all of you come there. But we'll leave it up to you.'

'Let me speak with dad Harry, find out what he wants to do.'

'Thanks Bill.'

'I can't believe Ginny would do this, do you know if she really loved you or was it just part of this plan of theirs?' Ron asked.

'The few times Hermione overheard them, no, she never loved me.' Harry leant against Severus who wrapped his arms around Harry, 'Sev loves me, don't you babe?' Harry looked up at him and Severus leaned down and kissed him.

'Yep, I sure do Potter even if you are an insufferable brat.'

'Now that's the Professor Snape we all know,' Ron blurted out, then grimaced as he looked over at Snape, 'Sorry.'

'Weasley,' Snape said in his deep menacing voice, but heard Harry chuckle as he lowered his head, 'How am I supposed to make him frightened if you laugh love?'

'Because it's just so funny, you trying to act like Dumbledore told you to. None of that was you, so give it up,' Harry rubbed his backside against Severus' groin.

'Oi, what did I tell you about that,' Snape glared.

'That I wasn't allowed to turn you on in those tight pants, I couldn't help it.'

'Oh gross Harry, we don't need to see it or hear it.'

'Dad said it would be better if everyone leaves.'

'Okay, Hermione you have the information for everyone. So we'll go and set everything up and see you all there, no exceptions,' Harry called, then walked off with the man he married ready to celebrate with his friends. But they weren't just celebrating Harry's birthday, they were celebrating their world being safe, at long last.

The end:


End file.
